Belle Plays FNaF
by MJ's Angel
Summary: When staying the night at Rumple and Belle's, Henry decides to introduce the bookworm to a new game.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone. I just got this idea tonight and I wanted to post it before I forgot and it would be gone forever. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Henry was over at Rumpelstiltskin's house one night. Emma was out on a date with Hook, Regina was on a date with Robin Hood and David and Mary Margret were on a date with each other. Henry was dropped off by his grandfather to make sure he didn't get himself into any trouble. Henry rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. Instead of his grandfather answering the door, he was met with Belle. Henry didn't really know what to call her. She was way too young to be his grandmother and Mrs. Gold was too formal since they were technically family. She insisted that he just call her Belle.<p>

"Oh, hello Henry. Rumple said you were coming over. Come on in." She moved to the side and he entered the large house.

"Thanks. Where is my grandpa?" She closed the door.

"He's in his office working on something. He'll be out for dinner."

"Oh. Cool."

"So, that gives us a bit of time together. What do you want to do?" Henry thought for a moment, then he lit up in excitement.

"Oh! I want to show you this new game! Is there a computer anywhere?" She led him to the computer in the living room. Belle never used it unless Rumple was around. She was still working on learning to use it. Henry sat down and turned it on.

"So, what is this new game?" He looked up at her.

"How are you at dealing with horror?"

"Horror? As in frightening and scary things?"

"Yeah." She shrugged her shoulder.

"I alright, I guess. I mean, I did go up against Rumple and the Yaoguai."

"That was danger and adventure. I'm talking weird noises, jump scares, and creatures lurking around every corner."

"Sounds interesting. What is this game?" He had pulled up a screen with static and an animatronic bear.

"Five Nights at Freddy's. Here, sit down." He stood up and let her sit in the chair. "This is just a demo of the game, so only you can only play the first two nights."

"Okay. What exactly is this game about?"

"Okay, so you're playing as a night security guard for this family restaurant that has robot animals. The game will explain the rest. Are you ready for this?" She narrowed her eyes as she heard a challenge in his voice.

"Bring it." She clicked on the New Game option. The screen the showed the newspaper ad that advertised help wanted for the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The screen then flashed black and said "12:00 AM 1st Night." The screen then showed a small office with posters and pictures of the Freddy Fazbear characters. There was a small fan and what looked like computer screen. Belle moved the mouse left and right. "Okay. I'm not moving."

"Oh, you don't go anywhere. You're in this office the whole game. You're suppose to monitor the restaurant. Click there to pull up the cameras." She clicked the white arrows and the image of the three animatronic animals showed up.

"Okay. I see them." The phone started ringing. Belle turned to the phone in the house, but Henry stopped her.

"No. That was the phone in the game. The guy calling is suppose to tell you what to do."

"Okay. How do I answer it?"

"It'll pick up on it's own." The phone stopped ringing and a man started talking.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" Belle smirked at the young boy.

"Okay. I don't see the horror in it."

"Just keep listening."

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

"Wait...What? What does he mean by that?" It was Henry's turn to smirk.

"He's not done yet."

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?" Belle face grew horrified.

"The Bite of '87? What is that? Who was bit and why was their frontal lobe missing?"

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."

"Oh gods! Why would they allow people to do this job? It's barbaric!"

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

"This is terrible. And people do this for fun?"

"It's just a game, Belle. Nothing's gonna happen to you if you lose. Now, you just need to make sure that you make it through the night and don't run out of power."

"What happens if I run out of power?"

"If it's early, you lose. If it's around five a.m., there's a chance you could still win. You just need to last until six. Two hours are already done." Belle noticed the time in the corner of the screen.

"Okay. So, do I just keep the camera on them?"

"No, because they're going to move and when the do, you need to keep an eye on them. If they get to your door, you need to exit the camera and close your door. You should get out of the camera for now. You're already down to 80% power." Belle exited the cameras and clicked the lights by the doors. Both hallways were empty. She closed and opened both doors to test them out. She went back to the cameras and looked all around. The animatronics still hadn't moved.

"Alright. Nothing's happening right now. What do I do?"

"Just wait for one of them to move. Bonnie is usually the first one out."

"Okay. Which one is Bonnie?"

"The rabbit. Keep an eye on him." When she switched the camera back to the stage, she noticed Bonnie was gone. She gasped.

"He's gone! Where is he?!"

"Look around on the cameras." She looked at the cameras until she found him backstage.

"Okay. There he is. Do I close the doors?"

"No. He's not close to you. Only close the doors if he's close to you."

"Alright." She switched the cameras from the stage to backstage. The cameras went black. "Oh my gods! What happened? I can't see anything!"

"That means someone's moving. Get out of the cameras and check your doors." She left the cameras and checked the door lights. The halls were still empty. She opened the cameras back and saw that Bonnie was no longer backstage and another animatronic was gone.

"Oh dear. The duck is gone! The duck's gone!"

"Chica's a chicken, but yeah, she's gone too. Find her." Belle clicked around. She found Bonnie in the dining area and Chica in the bathrooms.

"Okay. I found both of them, but the bear hasn't moved. Is that bad?"

"No. Freddy doesn't usually move the first night. Neither does Foxy." Belle's eyes widened in horror.

"Who's Foxy?" Henry smirked at her.

"You'll find out if you survive the first night." She turned her attention back to the screen.

"This whole game is very unsettling!" The screen read it was four a.m. She had two more hours to go. "Okay. I'm almost done."

"Yeah. You're doing good, but you're running low on power. You're down to 10%."

"What can I do? Is there a way to get power back?"

"No. At this point, you don't have to look at the cameras. Just check outside your door every now and then. If you see someone, close the door and wait until they leave."

"How will I know when they leave?"

"Bonnie only appears on the left and you can see his shadow when you check the light. Chica only comes on the right and she'll be right in the window."

"Okay." Belle did as Henry said and just checked outside her door instead of the cameras. It was five a.m., but she had only 2% power and it was draining fast. "I'm almost out of power. What do I do?"

"Just wait. You might be able to make it." The power ran out and everything in the room went dark. Belle gasped in horror.

"Oh, no! I'm out of power!" She moved the mouse around the screen.

"Don't move. Just wait." She waited for a moment, then a face started flashing in one of the doorways as music played. Belle jumped when she saw it.

"Is that Freddy?"

"Yeah. It is."

"What's he doing? Did I lose?"

"Not yet." The music stopped and the screen went black. Belle so stared intently at the screen that she didn't notice Henry slowly backing away from her. Freddy then popped up in front of her with a loud screeching noise. Belle screamed at the top of her lungs and jumped from the chair. Henry couldn't help but laugh at the frightened woman. Belle didn't find anything funny about it.

"Henry, you completely wicked boy!" Suddenly, a purple smoke appeared between them. The smoke cleared and Rumple stood in the room.

"What's going on in here? I heard a scream." Belle embraced her husband. He held his shaking wife. "Belle, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Your grandson...is evil." Rumple turned to the laughing boy.

"Henry, what have you done?" Unable to talk or breathe, he simply pointed to the computer. Rumple saw the Game Over screen for the game. He sighed and turned back to his grandson, who finally caught his breath and regained his composure. "You had her play that ridiculous game?"

"Hey, I didn't know she would get that scared. You didn't get scared at all."

"Well, it takes more than a silly video game to scare the Dark One. And don't think this won't go unpunished. No one scares my wife and gets away with it." Belle calmed down a bit and pulled her face from his shoulder.

"It's okay, Rumple. I'm alright. I was just startled."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It was just a game." She turned to Henry. "And if you ever make me play it again, I'll inflict a punishment on you that will be worse than anything Rumple would do. Understand?"

"Yes, Belle. I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Good." She took a breath. "Since we're all here, why don't we sit down for dinner."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? I was thinking of making it a two-shot. Please leave a nice review. NO FLAMES!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I decided to make this a two-shot. I decided to do it now since I need something to cheer me up right now. I just found out recently that one of my favorite teachers from high school passed away from cancer and she supported me more than anyone and I miss her a lot. RIP Ms. Gill.**

* * *

><p>It's been a week since the incident with Belle and Five Nights at Freddy's game. Belle told Henry that everything was okay, but it really wasn't. She didn't appreciate being tricked like that. She wanted to get back at the young boy, but she wasn't sure how to go about it. She wasn't one for revenge, but this was different. She liked to think of it as teaching him a lesson about tricking and scaring people. She decided to go to the one person that would help her. Taking a break from the library, she entered the pawnshop and looked around for her husband.<p>

"Rumple? Are you here?" The man in question entered from the back room and smiled at his wife.

"Belle, darling. What brings you by?" She approached the counter.

"I need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"You remember last week when Henry tricked into playing that scary video game."

"And you told him it was fine?"

"Yes, but it's not. Henry needs to learn that tricking people is not a good thing to do and we need to make sure he never does it again." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you speaking of revenge, love?"

"Not revenge, just...teaching him a lesson. Something that will get the message across without scarring him for life. Do you think you can help me?" He chuckled and smirked at her.

"I can. Do you happen to have a plan?" She thought for a moment, then smiled at him.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

* * *

><p>Henry was invited to dinner at Granny's by Rumple and Belle. He was happy to be able to spend more time with his grandfather and sort-of step-grandmother. Since the video game incident, Henry had been a bit nervous around Belle. She had made it very clear that she was upset about it and didn't want it to happen again. He promised he would never trick her again, but that didn't stop him from playing tricks on others from time to time. He was a kid. It was just something he had funny with. Henry walked into Granny's and was met by Ruby.<p>

"Hey, kid."

"Hey, Ruby. Are my grandparents here? I'm suppose to meet them here."

"Yeah. They're in the booth down there." He saw them sitting next to each other in the booth at the end. He went over to them and slid into the booth. Belle smiled at him.

"Hello, Henry."

"Hi, Belle. Hi, Grandpa." Rumple smiled at the boy.

"How are you, my boy?"

"Good. I got to babysit Neal for the first time by myself yesterday, so that was cool." Belle giggled.

"That poor child."

"Hey! I'm a great babysitter." Belle raised her hands in defense.

"If you say so. As long as you're not trying to steal my job."

"I'm not. I promise."

"Well, let's order, shall we?" The lights suddenly went out and the diner was dark. Everyone was chattering and confused. "Rumple?"

"Looks like a power outage." Granny addressed everyone.

"It's okay, everyone. We're having a problem with the power, but we'll back on in s few. Just sit tight." Henry looked to Rumple.

"Grandpa, I should probably call my mom and tell her what's going on. I might be late getting home."

"That's probably a good idea. I'm sure Ms. Swan would be worried." He took out his phone and dialed Emma's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Mom. The power went out a Granny's and I might be later getting home."

_"What? I...you...say..." _

"Mom?" He looked at his phone. "It's a weak signal. I'm gonna try near the back. It's usually better there."

"Go on." He got up and went towards the restrooms.

"Mom? Can you hear me?"

_"Yeah, kid. I can here you. What did you say?"_

"I said the power at Granny's is out. I might get home a little later than I thought depending on how long it'll be out."

_"Alright, but call me when it comes back on. I still don't trust Gold."_

"Okay, I will, but it'll be fine. Belle is with us, remember?"

_"Okay, kid. Keep me posted."_

"I will."

_"Good. Love ya, kid."_

"I love you too. Bye." He hung up his phone and went back to the dining area only to find it empty. Everyone was gone, including Rumple and Belle. Even Ruby and Granny were gone. Had everyone left? He went to the front door to leave, but it was locked. He was trapped inside and he was alone. Henry took out his phone again to call Gold. Why had he and Belle left him in the diner? He dialed his number, but it went straight to voice mail. He went to call Belle when heard a clatter in the kitchen. Someone was still there. He went behind the counter and headed for the kitchen. He noticed a flashlight under the counter and grabbed it. He clicked it on and continued to the kitchen. When he reached it, he noticed that a pan was knocked onto the floor, but he still saw no one. "Hello? Ruby? Granny? Somebody?"

He still saw no one. He was confused and didn't know what was going on. He was actually a bit scared. He reached for his phone again, but he had no signal. He left the kitchen and walked around, but still no signal. He tried the door again, but it was still locked. As he turned around, he could've sworn he saw a silhouette pass by. It startled him, but he wasn't sure if he actually saw it. "Is someone in here? This isn't funny!"

No one answered. Henry was getting freaked out as he stood in the middle of the empty and dark diner. He wanted nothing more than to run out of the diner and go home, but he was trapped. His phone suddenly rang. He took it out and looked at it. There was still no signal, but it still rang. He also noticed he didn't recognize the number. He didn't care at the moment. Someone would be able to help him. He quickly hit the answer button. "Hello?! I need help! I'm locked in Granny's Diner and everyone else is gone!"

He was met with static and a deep voice that seemed to be speaking in another language or backwards. Henry was getting more and more freaked out by the moment. He tried to hang up, but the voice kept talking. At the end of the call, he heard only two words. "It's me."

His phone cut off immediately. Suddenly, a hand rested on his shoulder. He quickly turned around and was met with wide pink eyes that belonged to a large purple bunny. Henry recognized the bunny as Bonnie from Five Nights at Freddy's. He didn't take a moment to figure out how and why Bonnie was there. Instead, he screamed and ran for the kitchen. He ran into something hard. He shined the flashlight on a large yellow chicken with purple eyes and a bib that said "Let's Eat." Henry screamed again and ran from Chica. He saw Bonnie was blocking his way. He then climbed over the counter and ran towards the restrooms. He then ran into a fox with a hook hand. Henry turned and saw Chica and Bonnie coming closer. Henry was trapped between the three animatronic animals. Henry then noticed another figure moving behind Foxy. The pirate fox moved aside and a large brown bear with a black bowtie and blue eyes walked up to them. Suddenly, all of the animatronic's eyes went black. Freddy and Foxy pulled out a suit that was a golden version of Freddy's.

"No! No, please! I don't want to be stuffed in a suit! I don't want to be Golden Freddy!" Suddenly, the lights came back on. Henry was given only a little comfort since he was still faced with the animatronics.

"I think he's had enough." Henry's eyes widened as he heard Freddy speak. The voice also had a familiar Scottish accent.

"G...Grandpa? Is that you?" Freddy was then surrounded by smoke. When it cleared, Rumple was revealed. Henry was in shock. Why would his grandfather do something like that to him? He then looked to the others. "Then...who?"

"Just a few friends willing to help out." Smoke surrounded each of the other animals. Chica was revealed to be Belle, Foxy was Hook, and Bonnie was Emma. Henry's eyes widened at the sight of his mother.

"Mom?! You were in on this?"

"Yeah, kid. I was." He turned back to Rumple.

"But...But why?"

"I can't take credit for this. I only handled the magic. This was all Belle's idea." He turned his attention to the young woman.

"You? But I thought...You forgave me for the Five Nights at Freddy's. You said it was okay."

"I did, but that doesn't mean you should go around playing tricks on people. This is my way of teacher you a lesson. Emma and I talked about it and she felt it was a good idea."

"That was a rude thing you did, kid. If you're gonna prank someone, you better be ready to face the consequences. I hope you learned something."

"Yeah. I'm never pranking ever again. Especially you, Belle. I'm sorry, alright. I'm so sorry and I promise I'll never trick you like that again." Belle smiled at her grandson.

"Good. And if you do, next time might be worse."

"I won't." He looked to Emma. "Can we just go home?"

"Yeah, kid. Let's go home." Emma put her arm around his shoulder and led him out the door, Hook right behind them. Rumple wrapped his arm around Belle's waist.

"Nicely done, darling."

"You think I was too hard on him?"

"Of course not. He'll be fine. Why don't he head home?"


End file.
